Un shampooing au romarin
by jaysher
Summary: Misato est partie avec Asuka sous la demande de la Nerv. Pour que Shinji ne se sente pas seul, elle a demandé à Kaworu de passer la soirée voir la nuit avec lui si le besoin devait se sentir. Ensemble, le garçon aux yeux rouges se dit que c'est peut-être le moment d'avouer ses sentiments à ce garçon qui fait tant battre son coeur.


Un shampooing au romarin.

Un soir sur Tokyo-3. Le ciel est étoilé et aucun astre nocturne supplémentaire n'est présent dans cet environnement si sombre. Misato n'est pas chez elle ce soir. Non, elle est parti dans l'une des villes voisines sous ordre de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques au sein de la Nerv et ces derniers lui ont demandé d'amener Asuka avec elle. Etant sérieuse concernant les missions militaires, la protectrice de Shinji n'a pas cherché à savoir de quoi il retournait. Ritsuko, sa collègue et amie, s'est juste contentée de lui remettre une petite chemise cartonnée et bien sûr, fidèle à elle-même, Misato l'a passé sous son bras sans prendre le temps de lire les premières lignes.

Bien loin de ce qui se passe du côté de la tutrice de Shinji et de cette garce d'Asuka, une autre soirée se prépare tranquillement au sein de son cocon. En effet, pour ne pas trop se sentir seul, Misato a jugé utile de demander à Kaworu de dîner avec Shinji et de rester avec lui toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Evidemment, le garçon aux cheveux gris n'a pas refusé une telle invitation car de cette façon, il va pouvoir passer du temps auprès de celui qu'il aime : le fils du commandant Ikari.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons se retrouvent dans la chambre de celui dont la chevelure est sombre. Assis sur le sol l'un à côté de l'autre, les adolescents regardent la télévision qui est posée près d'une lampe de chevet, elle-même se situant sur l'unique commode en bois de la pièce. Shinji est à fond sur le film dramatique qui passe actuellement dans la boîte à images et ne prête pas attention aux nombreux regards que lui lance Kaworu.

« Dis Kaworu ? »

Tiens, aurait-il senti que son ami le regarde de temps en temps ? Loin d'être inquiet de cette éventuelle découverte, le garçon aux yeux rouges lui répond calmement.

« Oui Shinji ?

- Tu crois que les scénaristes de films dramatiques s'inspirent de faits divers ou de leur vie personnelle pour écrire de telles histoires ?

- Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je me surprends à ne pas verser une seule larme devant ce film. Je pense que c'est parce que tu te tiens à mes côtés que j'arrive à me maîtriser. »

Vraiment ? Cela veut dire que Shinji est un garçon sensible malgré ce comportement nonchalant qu'il semble adopté tous les jours ? Voilà que ce détail est fort intéressant et Kaworu voit dans cette qualité, une ouverture pour apprendre à le connaître un peu plus.

« Tu sais Shinji, si tu as envie de pleurer parce que l'histoire de ce film te touche, vas-y, je ne me moquerai pas de toi.

- Ouais mais je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette soirée. »

Là, Shinji prend une profonde inspiration avant de faire une révélation qui n'a rien à voir avec le film qu'il visionne en compagnie de son partenaire.

« En fait, je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Le rejeton de Gendo Ikari lui avoue cette confession en tournant son visage. Là, son regard se plonge dans celui du second adolescent et une douce atmosphère commence à se créer dans la chambre. Kaworu voudrait s'écouter et arracher un baiser à Shinji mais il n'ose pas. Le garçon a si peur de le perdre en agissant de la sorte qu'il préfère s'abstenir, estimant que son amitié avec le protégé de Misato est bien plus importante à ses yeux qu'une satisfaction de sentiments amoureux.

Shinji retourne son visage pour poursuivre le film tranquillement. Malgré cet aveu, il ne semble pas perturbé et son comportement ne change pas. A cet instant, les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision, l'adolescent en profite pour se réfugier dans ce silence qui semble l'accompagner partout où il se rend. Kaworu décide d'en faire autant en espérant secrètement qu'il pourra rester plus longtemps dans cet appartement. Après tout, Misato lui a autorisé à rester la nuit entière si Shinji ressentait le besoin qu'il reste avec lui. D'ailleurs, Kaworu commence à se demander s'il va dormir dans la même chambre que lui ou dans une autre pièce.

Intrigué par cette interrogation qui reste dans son esprit, le pilote d'Eva à la combinaison sombre baisse son visage pour poser ses yeux sur la montre se trouvant sur son poignet gauche. Comme il fait sombre dans la pièce, l'adolescent pose ses doigts autour du cadran et voilà que son index droit exerce une petite pression sur un bouton. Un petit bip électronique se fait entendre et l'écran de la montre s'illumine d'une belle lueur verdâtre. Ainsi éclairée, l'accessoire indicateur de temps peut révéler l'heure qu'il se fait actuellement : vingt-et-une heure.

Bref, le film a commencé il y a de cela une bonne demi-heure et il doit en rester à peu près quarante-cinq minutes de visionnage. Kaworu décide de se montrer patient et pose sa main gauche sur la moquette qui recouvre le sol de la pièce et positionne ses yeux face à l'écran. Malgré les images qui défilent, le garçon n'est guère surpris de se découvrir subitement impatient. Si jamais le garçon à la chevelure claire fait parti de ces nombreuses personnes à jouir de la protection d'une bonne étoile, c'est maintenant que celle-ci doit lui prouver son existence sinon, Kaworu sera convaincu d'être maudit tout au long de sa vie.

A quelques centimètres de lui, Shinji qui n'a pas bougé d'un seul centimètre depuis qu'il a reposé son regard sur la télévision. Il est clair que le film le passionne et visiblement, rien ne semble pouvoir l'en détacher. Pour une fois que ce dernier trouve de l'intérêt à quelque chose, il serait dommage et idiot qu'une personne lui gâche ce moment. En fait, cette soirée est idéale pour lui. Misato et Asuka sont absentes et ne reviendront que le lendemain dans la journée tandis que Kaworu se tient à ses côtés. Que demander de plus ?

Bizarrement, Shinji s'étonne de se sentir bien en présence de ce garçon qu'il connait très peu. D'habitude, le fils unique de Gendo Ikari évite au maximum le contact avec les autres puisqu'il vit pleinement le syndrome de l'hérisson. Toutefois, avec Kaworu, tout semble se passer différemment, ce qui est très étrange lorsqu'on prend la peine de se pencher sur cette relation. Cependant, un souci demeure et Shinji l'ignore encore. De quelle façon réagira-t-il si le nouveau pilote de la Nerv devait lui révéler la nature de ses sentiments au cours de cette soirée ?

Soudain, ce moment de détente va tourner en la faveux de Kaworu, ce qui ne va pas lui déplaire, loin de là. Pas très loin de lui, Shinji continue de regarder son scène et les scènes qui sont en train de défiler sous ses yeux commencent à le toucher au plus profond de son être. Sa sensibilité exacerbée par cette séquence a raison de sa maîtrise de lui-même et voilà que les premières larmes lui coulent le long des joues. Bien sûr, Shinji pleure en silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Malgré cette discrétion, Kaworu ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder pour se rassurer de son état.

Devinant facilement que cette séquence émotive aurait raison des résistances de son bel ami, le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'hésite pas à se rapprocher.

« Hé, Shinji. »

Celui-ci pose sa tête sur le pectoral droit de son camarade et continue de pleurer tout en se montrant attentif vis-à-vis de ce qui s'enchaînent sous l'écran de verre. Pendant ce temps, Kaworu en profite pour plonger son nez dans les cheveux de son hôte et inspire à plein poumons le parfum que ces derniers dégagent.

Chose curieuse, cette senteur n'est pas du tout inconnue à celui qui apporte actuellement du réconfort à Shinji, bien au contraire. Il dirait…

« Comme une odeur de romarin.

- Quoi ? »

Lui demande Shinji en se retirant. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de l'un de ses bras, l'adolescent s'interroge suite aux paroles de son invité.

« Qu'as-tu dit, je n'ai pas comprit ?

- Rien de spécial. J'ai juste dit que tes cheveux sentaient le romarin.

- Ben c'est normal puisque j'utilise un shampoing aux extraits de cette plante. »

Et voilà une deuxième information sur ses habitudes concernant sa vie de tous les jours. Non seulement Shinji est un garçon sensible mais en plus, il se lave les cheveux avec un produit sentant le romarin.

Maintenant que Kaworu a brisé ce moment si proche bien malgré lui, il ressent un pincement au cœur de voir le garçon dont il est amoureux se consacrer à ce film sans l'utiliser comme appui. Les secondes et les minutes passent et l'œuvre cinématographique que regardent les deux garçons s'achèvent sur un happy end, comme pour la plupart des films dramatiques. Bien sûr, Shinji s'en retrouve le cœur soulagé et c'est dans cet état qu'il se lève et marche vers la commode où se situe la lampe de chevet.

L'adolescent attrape le bouton et appuie dessus, libérant une lumière douce dans la totalité de la pièce. Ensuite, il lâche le fil sur lequel se trouvait l'interrupteur et éteint la télévision avant de se tourner vers Kaworu qui est toujours assit sur le sol.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu fais quoi d'habitude toi ?

- Ben vu l'heure qu'il est … »

Dit-il en regardant la pendule accroché sur le mur, juste à quelques centimètres du poste de télévision.

« Il est déjà dix heures et demie du soir ?

- Comme tu peux le voir mon petit Shinji. » Lui répond son soupirant.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres regarde alors son camarade dans les yeux et lui répond calmement.

« D'habitude, je prends un bain pour me détendre.

- Ha, je vois. »

En clair, Kaworu sera séparé de celui qu'il aime pendant plusieurs minutes qui vont lui sembler longues, très longues.

« Mais tu peux le tien avec moi si tu veux, lui propose gentiment Shinji.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Oui. Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux des garçons et je ne pense pas qu'on sera gêné de se voir tout nu car nous sommes constitués de la même façon.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est très rapidement que Kaworu quitte sa position assise pour se mettre debout. Ensemble, les deux garçons quittent la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains mais avant de sortir de cette pièce, Shinji prend soin d'éteindre le plafonnier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les voilà dans la salle de bains. Le fils Ikari ouvre les robinets de la baignoire et n'hésite pas à mouiller sa main sous le jet d'eau pour vérifier la température de l'eau. Lorsque celle-ci est idéale, l'adolescent s'empare de quelques sels de bains reposant dans un bocal en verre posé sur le bord et les laisse tomber dans l'onde. Rapidement, une jolie mousse blanche commence à apparaître à sa surface et à se développer.

Tranquillement, Shinji retire ses chaussettes et s'attaque ensuite au bouton de son jeans. Le voyant faire, Kaworu l'imite très vite pour ne provoquer aucune situation de gêne même si son ami ne semble pas réellement intimidé à l'idée de voir un autre garçon de son âge en tenue d'Adam.

Maintenant que les pantalons et les paires de socquettes reposent sur le sol carrelé de la pièce, c'est au tour des chemises de les rejoindre, suivies de très près par leur caleçon. Une fois nus, Shinji éteint les robinets et glisse une jambe à l'intérieur de la baignoire afin de permettre à son corps de s'habituer rapidement à la température ondine. Toutefois, comme le garçon vient de mettre sa jambe droite, Kaworu peut risquer quelques coups d'œil sur l'intimité de son compagnon. Même si elle en repos, sa forme est très agréable à regarder et voilà que le garçon aux cheveux clairs s'imagine déjà s'en occuper.

En ayant une telle pensée, Kaworu oublie la réalité et ignore complètement que son propre sexe entre lui-même dans une phase qui lui fait honneur, habituellement. Tandis que le garçon est totalement perdu dans ses songés éveillés et érotiques, Shinji est complètement installé dans la baignoire. Seule sa tête dépasse de la surface de l'eau et c'est là qu'il tourne son visage vers son invité, s'apprêtant à lui demander de le rejoindre.

Malgré les nombreuses volutes de vapeur qui se dégagent de l'eau contenue dans la baignoire, les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se posent sur le sexe tendu de Kaworu. Sur le coup, Shinji ne ressent aucune gêne à le contempler mais quelques secondes plus tard, il réalise que la verge qu'il regarde appartient à son partenaire au sein de la Nerv, un pilote, tout comme lui. Rouge de honte, le fils Ikari plonge la moitié de son visage dans l'eau et attend que son mal-être le quitte. Néanmoins, tandis qu'il retrouve sa sérénité d'esprit, le garçon réfléchit à une question. Comment se fait-il que Kaworu soit en érection alors qu'il est en se compagnie ? Serait-il possible que …

Shinji se sent mieux. La gêne qu'il ressentait quelques secondes auparavant vient de le quitter et c'est paisible qu'il sort complètement son visage hors de l'eau. A cet instant, Kaworu se glisse enfin dans la baignoire et le pilote de l'Eva-01 remarque que celui-ci est toujours dans un état d'excitation extrême. Intrigué, Shinji décide de lui poser la question directement.

« Dis Kaworu ?

- Oui.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état ?

- Quel état ?

- Ben que tu sois en … »

Le garçon est si gêné de cette interrogation qu'il voulait poser à celui qui se tient face à lui qu'il préfère se taire tout en détournant le regard, sentent le rouge lui monter aux joues une nouvelle fois. Sur le coup, Kaworu ne comprend pas où Shinji veut en venir mais voyant sa gêne, le jeune homme réalise soudainement qu'il l'a peut-être vu lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées en rien innocentes. Par contre, au lieu de rougir comme le fait le protégé de Misato, Kaworu se montre détendu comme à son habitude.

« Oui, c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état.

- Vraiment ? »

Suite à cet aveu, Shinji regarde son camarade de classe droit dans les yeux, étonné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Lui demande Kaworu.

- Mais je suis un garçon.

- J'ai eu le temps de le constater, rassures-toi. »

S'amuse à lui répondre le mineur aux cheveux grisâtres tandis que Shinji cherche un sens à cette phrase. Brusquement, il se rappelle qu'il est en entré dans la baignoire en y mettant son pied droit en premier. C'est sûrement à ce moment que Kaworu a risqué un œil pour vérifier qu'il était bien un homme.

« Tu es un pervers ? » L'interroge le protégé de Misato.

Suite à cette question, Kaworu éclate de rire tandis que Shinji reste sans voix face à ce type de réaction. Il attend tranquillement que son ami se calme en espérant que celui-ci lui fournira la réponse qu'il attend. Le rire cesse et Kaworu n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

« Non, je ne suis pas un pervers et même si tu es un garçon et que j'en suis un, cela ne m'empêche pas de te trouver attirant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. On dirait que cela t'étonne que je te trouve mignon.

- Ben oui car jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne m'avait fait part d'une telle attirance. »

Et dans un sens, cela fait plaisir à Shinji de savoir que sur cette terre, une personne parmi des milliards le trouve séduisant. Néanmoins, il veut en savoir plus et c'est ainsi qu'un interrogatoire débute au sein de la baignoire.

« Et tu veux quoi avec moi ? Si c'est du sexe, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre car je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un autre garçon.

- Tout comme moi et oui je veux du sexe avec toi mais dans une certaine condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu sois mon petit copain.

- Quoi ? »

Jamais Shinji n'aurait songé devenir le mec d'un autre. Cette demande le déstabilise un peu mais après tout, il aura une personne qui l'aimerait rien que pour lui et jusqu'à présent, l'adolescent n'a pas vraiment connu le bonheur. Les seuls moments où il s'est senti heureux c'est lorsque sa mère était encore présente, ce qui n'est plus le cas, malheureusement et que diraient les autres lorsqu'ils vont l'apprendre ? Certains vont peut-être lui tourner le dos, le plongeant davantage dans sa solitude mais Shinji sourit à cette pensée. Il ne s'est jamais inquiéter de savoir ce que pense les autres et il est peut-être venu l'heure de prendre sa destinée en main.

« Je veux bien être ton petit ami.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne Kaworu.

- Oui. »

Tout à coup, Shinji sort de l'eau pour se mettre debout et se penche légèrement sur sa droite, se saisissant d'une bouteille de shampooing.

« Puisque tu es mon petit ami, cela te dérange de me laver les cheveux pour que je commence à m'habituer tout doucement à des contacts ?

- Si tu veux. »

Shinji donne la bouteille à Kaworu et une fois celle-ci dans les mains du garçon aux cheveux clairs, le protégé de Misato lui tourne le dos et veille à s'assoir correctement pour ne pas écraser les jambes de son soupirant ou voir pire, son sexe. Désormais tout contre le récent pilote, Shinji attend que ce dernier pose ses mains sur ses cheveux afin de les laver et c'est ce qui se produit quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant ce nettoyage du cuir chevelu, Kaworu sourit car une agréable odeur lui caresse les narines.

« C'est ton fameux shampooing au romarin ?

- Oui et si tu veux, je te le ferais aussi.

- Pas de souci. »


End file.
